


A Sky full of stars

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: Zuko and Katara needed some holidays
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was by adorkablemamebean on tumblr. This is for you!!

✶ THE RUNAWAYS ☽

Being the ambassador of the southern water tribe was amazing. Katara loved being involved in politics and that’s what exactly she needed. Having a place where she could actually help people that needed her.   
And of course it was good if your boyfriend was the fire lord because you actually get to him.   
Not that, that was a thing that she was doing lately. 

The last few weeks have been crazy. Full of work and they only saw each other during meetings. Katara was worried for him, she could actually see that he wasn’t sleeping at all. If he was actually doing it. 

“Zuko? Can we talk?” 

“Hm?” 

That day, Katara decided that even if he was so busy she was going to bring him dinner as an excuse to actually have some privacy with the boy with golden eyes. 

“I’ve some tea and rice with dumplings for you, Zuko.” Katara entered Zuko's office, bringing a tray with her full of food and the hot beverage, his uncle loved so much. 

“Oh, thank you Kat.” Kat. She loved that nickname. At first it was such a surprise when he said it but now….she liked it.   
She left the tray on his table and then, she went straight to hug him. “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too.” Zuko took one of her hands and left a soft kiss there. “Do you...want to stay here for a while? I know it’s not fun but…” 

Katara smiled and nodded. “Of course.” 

So the rest of the day, they spent it together. Zuko was working and so was her, reading the news from her tribe and writing letters to his father to let them know what they were intended to do with the trades with the fire nation.   
When the sun went out, Zuko yawned. “why don’t you go to sleep, Kat?” He asked and Katara chuckled. 

“Me? You are the one that should go.” 

“Yeah in a moment… I just need to finish this and then I can’t finally have a night of sleep. Don’t worry, you can go.” 

“Hm.” Katara wrinkled her nose. “Okay but promise me.” 

“I promise.” 

So Katara left his office and went straight to the bed. She was actually tired thanks to everything she read that day and fell asleep so easily.   
The moon was at her highest level when she felt the shake. 

“Katara woke up.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Come on Kat.” 

“Zuko?” She opened her eyes finding her boyfriend looking at her with fire in her palm. “What’s going on.” 

“Shu! It’s a surprise. Pack some clothes.” 

“What? Zuko!” She sounded more alarmed that she intended to be but to be honest, she was sleepy! 

“Come on Kat! My uncle is gonna cover from me and your brother just arrived….that was what I had to do.” At this point Katara was already packing some things into a bag. “It’s just gonna be two days.”   
She was actually happy with the idea but they weren’t teens anymore and all of this idea looked like they were eloping.   
“Well….this could actually be very romantic.” 

“Oh look at us. The fire lord and the ambassador of the southern water tribe running away like a couple of teens.” 

“We are in our twenties, come on.” Katara rolled her eyes but she was good to go. 

“Okay let’s go.” 

They were actually eloping. Leaving the palace like a couple of fugitives, with hoods and black clothes. She was not going to lie, it was so fun. They were laughing and her heart was pounding so fast, she missed that feeling.   
They arrived at the port where they took a ship. Since Zuko knew how to sail, it was just the two of them.   
The rest of the travel was more peaceful but still enjoyable. But when they arrived at the ember island...Katara literally felt like she was 14 again but in another life. One she wasn’t fighting a war. In one she was free to enjoy things and okay around. 

“Thank you so much for this.” Katara hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his neck with tenderness. “It was a really good idea.” 

Zuko Let the hug sink in, smiling softly. “I have been thinking about this since a couple of weeks ago and yeah, I think we needed this. Or at least I needed this.” 

“Oh believe me, I needed this too.” Zuko turned over, grabbed her check and kissed her like he used to kiss her. Like the kisses she was yearning for all those days they were apart due to the work.  
Oh how much she missed his soft lips! This was totally perfect. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of prompts that people are leaving on tumblr. If you want to leave yours, go ahead!!


End file.
